


stay, good devil

by iamnotfromthisplanet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Post S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotfromthisplanet/pseuds/iamnotfromthisplanet
Summary: the decker household gets a new member





	stay, good devil

He’d been living with the dete- witch chloe for a month now and he had to admit the adjustment wasn’t being as hard as he thought it would be. Actually it wasn’t being hard at all, even with all the rules his beloved had put in place “for trixie’s sake”, as if he’d ever do anything to upset the offspring.

In fact, he was making chocolate chip pancakes for the very same little urchin at the moment. Wasn’t he a good step-devil?

“Morning” he heard chloe call out to him, walking into the kitchen

“Morning love” she hugged him from behind while he flipped the pancakes “coffee’s on the counter”

“I knew I let you move in for a reason” she gave him a peck on the cheek before reaching for her mug 

She went back to no doubt wake the child, and sure enough the little creature barged into the kitchen moments laters, hands reaching for the full plate he placed in front of her

“Morning lucifer”

“Oh I forgot to tell you” the detective said stealing a bite off the child’s plate “our family’s getting bigger” she said with a smile. If he had been holding a plate he’d drop it.

“What?”

“We’re getting a dog” the little urchin happily replied “today”

“What? They’re positively filthy”

“It’s trixie’s reward” the detective shrugged “I promised I’d get her a dog if she got straight As at school, and a promise is a promise. Besides I think it would be good for us”

“How could that possibly be good for us? How could that possibly be good for me?”

“Now, don’t be a child”

“Fine, but I’m choosing it”

“No, we’re choosing it, as a family”

His chest did get the weird fuzzy feeling it always did when chloe referred to him as family, he thought he’d never get used to it.  
“It’s ok mummy, lucifer can pick the dog if I get to pick the name” she raised her hand to him “deal?”

He shook the child’s greasy palm 

“Deal”

 

Chloe was adamant they would not buy a dog, so they headed to an animal shelter instead. There were several rows of cages with sad little creatures inside

“Kind of reminds me of hell actually” he said, the detective tightened her hand around his.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to” she said quietly.

“Oh but I do want to” he squeezed her hand back and pressed a kiss on her forehead

“What about this one?” the offspring said, stopping in front of a sad looking scrawny thing, with white blotches everywhere

“Dad no!” he moved towards a big one, with black fur and only one eye “this one”

“Lucifer no” chloe said 

“We agreed I could pick the dog!” he complained

“He’s too big for our place” 

He gave a sigh, he supposed the smaller the dog the smaller the mess too. 

“Let’s keep looking” she said, leading him and the child along. 

“I think I found our little hell hound detective” lucifer said stopping in front of one of the cages, its little occupant was a scrawny little thing, with virtually no fur, and small enough to fit into a purse. It was looking up excitedly at lucifer, bleached black skin covering it from its freakishly large ears down to its rapidly wagging tail. It even seemed to be smiling at him. 

“He’s so cute” the offspring fawned over the dog, which made it start barking at her “can we keep him mommy?”

Chloe took a look at the dog, she was surprised lucifer actually made a good choice without too much fuss on her part “I think so” her partner gave her a cocky smile, clearly pleased with himself  
She rolled her eyes

 

They got home from the pet store, bags filled with all the amenities they would need with a dog in the house. The little thing wouldn’t stop licking them whenever it could “disgusting” lucifer said, more than once, he would never admit that how happy chloe’s offspring seemed to be was making it much more bearable. 

“Now you only need to give him a name” chloe said after putting out some food and water for the dog

“I already thought of it” she picked up the dog and presented it to them lion king’s style 

“Mommy, step-daddy” 

“Don’t call me that” lucifer quickly said but trixie only rolled her yes and continued

“Meet….” she paused for dramatic effect “satan, after you lucifer”

“What in dad’s name” he said, utterly mortified, chloe was struggling hard not to laugh at his side “you can’t name a dog after me”

“I think it’s adorable” chloe said, traitor “but put the dog down sweetie”

“Lucifer we made a deal” the child whined giving him puppy dog eyes that were much less effective now they had an actual dog “you said I could name the dog if I let you pick them”

“Ugh this is absurd” he scowled, the dog started to chew on his pant’s leg “move away infernal creature”

“Satan stop!” trixie said and the dog immediately ceased abusing his clothes ad turned his head sideways at her 

Chloe guffawed next to them. It seemed he had brought another devil to the house after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it


End file.
